


Union

by BecauseSin



Series: Stingue Week 2019 [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin
Summary: Sting loves Rogue a lot and he has good intentions.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe
Series: Stingue Week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555921
Kudos: 13
Collections: Stingue Week 2019





	Union

Seeing the reporters for Sorcerer Weekly at the Guildhall of Sabertooth wasn’t an uncommon experience since they had been usually covering at least one report on them for each edition and sometimes even more. They had been popular since they won the Games the first time and it never stopped, not even after their loss against Fairy Tail.

Sting was used to ignoring them and gave them nothing more than a side comment from time to time, but they caught his attention today since they were interviewing Rogue. Now, this wasn’t a usual view since the Shadow Dragon Slayer didn’t like interviews that much and when he did them, they were usually with Sting. 

Anyway, it caught the blond’s attention enough to spy a tiny bit when he noticed the reporter was asking his partner about what he liked most about Sting. Unfortunately, someone chose that exact moment to break a table near him, distracting him enough that he only caught something about onions. A confusing statement indeed, but Sting was anything but judgy. So, if Rogue liked onions he would abuse his power as Guild Master to give him all the onions he could find.

Said and done, one week later a truck sat outside the hall, unloading an onion pile even bigger than what Sting had thought it would be when he bought it. Perfect. 

It didn’t take long for his guildmates to leave the guildhall and go look for the strange mountain obscuring the sun at the entry. And sure, eventually Sting caught sight of the one he was looking for.

“Rogue!”

“Sting? What is this?” His partner was more confused than pleased, but that didn’t stop Sting from announcing very loudly.

“I bought this for you!” 

Silence settled on the entry and some mages even left, with slow and careful steps. Rogue blinked once, twice, and Sting suddenly wasn’t sure his idea was as good as he had thought. Maybe he should have asked for advice before.

“And why,” Rogue asked, voice calm enough to send a chill down Sting’s back. “did you buy this for me?”

“Uh… I heard your interview with Weekly Sorcerer and… uh… you said you liked onions?”

“I said our union, you stupid moron!!”

And, oh well, that made way more sense thought Sting while one onion hit him on the forehead and knocked him back.

Later that day, it was impossible for the blond to walk around his own guild without hearing the snickering behind his back. However, it stopped being so funny one month later, when Minerva was still cooking the guild’s food based entirely on onions.


End file.
